Viñetas Purple
by turquoise97
Summary: Viñetas sin conexión de Sumire [4/4]
1. Se Feliz

Sus orbes violetas se achicaron con nostálgica, soltó un pesado aire contenido en sus pulmones, sintiendo en el proceso un leve estremecimiento. La suave brisa de primavera meció los mechones sueltos de su cara, y con determinación avanzo hacia aquel lugar.

Toco con cuidad el borde la puerta caída y deteriorada.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar. Le dio un ojeada, era moderado, su padre había trabajado duro para construirle un hogar, a ella y su madre. Pese a que su corazón desde que se marcho estuvo lleno de rencor y odio.

Y cuando nació y cumplió cuatro años, empezó su martirio.

La entreno desde muy pequeña para cumplir con su deseo; la venganza contra la aldea que había traicionado los ideales que desde siempre lucho y creyó.

No lo entendía, nunca logro entenderlo bien, pero viendo a su padre de esa manera no quería defraudarlo, parecía algo importante y quería apoyarlo. Pero conforme fue entrenando bajo su orden, conforme pasaba mas tiempo con su padre, fue criada mas como una herramienta que como una hija.

Su madre fue agonizando ante un ambiente tan agobiante rodeado por el odio de su padre hacia su antigua aldea, hasta que finalmente murió de preocupación.

 _La poca luz que iluminaba mi vida, se había extinguido._

 _Desde ese día fue como si todo lo que había hablado con mi madre, los únicos momentos felices que siempre quise atesorar, no lo podías recordar claramente, no podía siquiera recordar su voz._

Estaba completamente perdida, solo le quedo seguir cumpliendo con la venganza de su padre. Y también deseo, en el fondo, vengarse de aquella aldea que ocasione todo ese martirio a su familia.

Pero...

Cuando llego, todo fue diferente a como su padre le hablaba. Todo era calma, calidez. Ingreso a la academia, y fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar. La alegría con sus compañeros le hacia sentir bien.

 _Y ya no quería seguir con el plan de mi padre, no quería..._

Camino un poco mas, llego hasta a un cuarto oscuro, sucio y roto. Ahí su madre le hablaba con cariño mientras la peinaba. Hasta ahora recordaba sus caricias en su cabello.

Pero aun así, siguió, siguió con su plan, hasta que sus compañeros le salvaron, tomaron su mano para no seguir dejándola caer aun mas en ese abismo.

Logro recordar a la voz de su madre en medio de la angustia. _Gracias a él._ Sus palabras le habían dado a entender que ella podía seguir su propio camino. Y lo haba hecho, había decidido seguir el camino que su madre siempre le había hablado y deseado.

Ser feliz.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón dos broches en forma de flor color rosa, dejando en la cama donde ella se sentaba. Y así quería, hacia quería darle a entender que...

\- ¡Sumire!

Giro inmediatamente, dándole un ultimo vistazo al cuarto sonrió con nostalgia. Sus compañeros de equipo la estaban esperando. Avanzo rápidamente hacia la salida, sonrió a encontrarlos esperándola con una sonrisa igualmente.

Antes de marcharse, volvió a girar para mirar otra vez aquel lugar, que quizás otra vez pasaría tiempo sin visitar.

 _Soy feliz, madre, no te preocupes... Tengo amigos, que se han convertido también en mi familia... Ya no estoy sola._

.

.

.

pequeño fic de la delegada, ya ni se si volverá aparecer, pero me gusta mucho su personaje, así que quiero seguir escribiendo de ella nwn ¡Saludos!


	2. Hasta luego

Sumiré miro a sus dos amigas con tristeza, las tres estaban en la entrada de la aldea. Era de mañana, y la brisa de otoño las abrazaba meciendo sus cabellos además de no olvidarse de sus bufandas y abrigos ese día.

Las dos castañas miraban con tristeza a la violeta, y algo nuevo había en ellas; las bandas de ninjas de konoha reposaban en sus frentes; excepto por Sumire quien no les dedicaba la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por no juzgarme chicas, yo, al final no merecía que me volvieran a tratar tan amablemente.

Sumiré luego que les conto lo sucedido, había tomado la decisión un poco antes de graduarse, huyo de ellas por los últimos días pero tan amables se les acercaron y la regañaron por pensar que no podrían perdonarla.

Izuno negó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Namida tomo una mano de la violeta; estaba fría.

—Ya te lo dijimos, si fueras realmente mala no nos hubieras salvado aquel día en la tubería — opina Namida, y Sumire asiente con pena recordando ese día.

—No eres mala persona, delegada — y soltó una pequeña risa Izuno—. Bueno, ya no eres más nuestra delegada, nos hemos graduado de la academia. Pero si serás Sumire Kakei, nuestra amiga quieras o no.

Las tres rieron.

Fue cuando Sumire finalmente subió la mirada, y noto la mirada triste de ambas chicas.

— ¿Enserio tienes que irte? — cuestiona Namida.

—Sí, me formare en una nueva aldea, yo acorde esto con el Hokage-sama y Shino-sensei —limpio una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla—. Aguante mi propia agonía, porque quería llevarme más recuerdos hermosos de la academia y de mis amigos.

Las castañas no lo aguantaron y la abrazaron haciendo que la violeta derramas finalmente sus lagrimas y recordó luego de aquella vez; luego que Shino-sensei le dijeran que meditara y pensara bien que quería hacer luego de salir de rehabilitación, no quiso seguir en la aldea, no sería correcto ver esas sonrisas cada mañana luego de lo que les hizo a sus amigos y personas que no tenían culpa de nada, pero aun así quiso ser un poco vez más egoísta y atesorar mas momentos.

Shino-sensei y el director de la academia, acordaron y hablaron con el Hokage de dejarla un tiempo más, y acepto amablemente y la dejaron terminar sus estudios ahí. Pero Sumire pidió ser trasladada luego que se graduara de la academia, trataría de aprender de esa manera y quería ver mejor el mundo desde otra parte, quería ver si el mundo tenía más que ofrecer, no solo el odio que desde pequeña le enseñaron.

No supo por que le dieron una banda de la aldea, no sabría cuando volvería a pisar Konoha, y seguro viviría como ninja a donde seria trasladaba. Pero agradecía el gesto, aun con todo lo que ocasiono seguiría perteneciendo a Konoha, y significaba mucho para ella.

Se dieron un último abrazo y sonrisas, y alzo su mano por última vez a las dos chicas.

Más al fondo la esperaba un jounin para escoltarla hacia su nuevo destino. Camino hasta él; en un momento Sumire giro un poco la cabeza y noto a la castaña alzar sus manos aun despidiéndola.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y con una sonrisa de esperanza emprendió su nuevo destino como ninja.

" _Ya no veremos pronto, y hasta entonces, solo nos queda el adiós, no, mejor que sea un hasta luego… Si, queda mucho mejor"_


	3. Sensaciòn

Recuerdo el color de su cabello, y el de sus ojos. Lo vi cuando me ayudo a levantarme luego de una vergonzosa caída de mi bicicleta. Aunque era la primera vez que lo veía me daba la sensación de que no era así. Cuando ayudo a levantarme tomándose de la cintura, sentí esas mariposas que tanto hablan mis compañeras de clases cuando estaban junto a ese chico especial.

Pero no, yo no podía sentir ello, y menos con alguien que veía por primera vez en mi vida. Fue cuando me ayudo a levantar y me soltó de a poco para estabilizarme, que volví a caer al sentir dolor en mi rodilla. Me había raspado muy feo. El se volvió agachar, su rostro tan cerca de mi me hace sudar de lo nerviosa que ese chico me ponía tan solo con su presencia.

No podía ser, desvió mi mirada. Yo no era tímida, quizás nerviosa, pero tímida jamas. A veces hasta volada y sincera era con las personas, que no les llegaba a caer muy bien que digamos a muchas de ellas.

Pero cuando me dijo cargaría y llevaría hasta mi casa mi cara de encendió. Fui cortante, pero el riendo solo se agacho y con dos palabras me convenció. Pase mis manos brazos por su cuello, y avergonzada me llevo hasta mi casa.

Agradecí no estuviera mi padre, si no iba a montar una buena.

Y cuando me baje de su espalda, solo pude dar una reverencia y salir corriendo hacia el interior de mi casa. Desde entonces no deje de pensar en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su amabilidad. Quizás solo era alguien visitando temporalmente este pequeño pero hermoso lugar, porque inconscientemente me descubrí buscándolo con la mirada desde entonces cada vez pasaba por ese lugar donde me ayudo.

Ese día voy sin mi bicicleta por aquella colina, me gustaba mucho visitar ese lugar. Llego a la cima, y sonrió cuando la brisa me acompaña. Solo no espere que alguien tocara mi hombro ese día, y cuando me volteara toparme de nuevo con esos bonitos ojos.

Sentí las mariposas, sentí mis mejillas arder.

El solo me sonreía, y extendía un pequeño ramo de flores violeta hacia mi. Mire las flores con melancolía, y la tome con cuidado. De nuevo actuaba extra con su presencia. Le miro nuevamente, y el sigue mirándome.

Fue cuando un click resonó en mi cabeza. Solo había una persona que me había regalado flores hace mucho tiempo en este mismo lugar, un día triste y lluvioso. Siento una ansiedad grande, al no recordarlo con anterioridad.

\- No puede ser - entonces el cierra sus ojos en medio de una sonrisa-. Eres tu...

\- Hasta que al fin me recuerdas, Sumire...

.

.

.

Drabble de Sumire, ¿enamorada?, no salio como realmente quería, pero ya quería subir algo de ella. ¿Quien es el chico?, ni idea... no la shippeo con nadie actualmente. Si ustedes lo hacen, imaginen que es la persona con cual la shippean :'v


	4. Cumpleaños

Dejo de mirar algo en aquella maquina y miro fijamente la fecha marcada en aquel calendario guindado. Con ello ladeo la mirada aun lado y observo el pequeño reloj en un pequeño estante aun lado de ella. Mordió su labio inferior y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Siguió con su trabajo hasta que fue la hora de salida.

Apago todo y cerro con llave aquella sala donde trabajaba.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta que salio finalmente de aquel edificio. El aire nocturno dio con ella, y noto las calles solitarias. Suspiro resignada, desde hace tiempo Katasuke le había dicho que no se tomara tan enserio el trabajar horas extras y saliera mas temprano, pero ella gustaba de quedarse hasta casi medianoche. Ademas de que necesitaba el dinero, gustaba de lo que hacia en el equipo de desarrollo de armas.

Meneo el pie para luego emprender su camino hacia su pequeño hogar. A medida que avanzaba, notaba que apenas quedaban pocas tiendas abiertas en la parte urbana de Konoha.

Se detuvo al toparse con la habitual pastelería que siempre visitaba para gozar y deleitarse con muchas de sus exquisitas delicias. Miro hacia las vidrieras, específicamente hacia unas apetitosos pasteles. Medito por un momento, y penso en la razón por la que compraría un pastel a casi media noche. Se encogió de hombros, para luego ingresar y diez minutos después salir con una mediana caja con diseño de flores en manos.

Alzo la caja a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió vacía con sus ojos. Si, celebraría con si misma dentro de unos minutos con una rebanada de pastel antes de dormir su cumpleaños, y ya esa mañana cuando se levantara ya no tendría que ni pensar en ello. Aunque seguro Namida, Wasabi y Hanabi-sensei enviarían sus felicitaciones, y pedirían un momento estar con ella, pero ella como siempre ese día, rechazaría le invitación.

Media hora después llego al humilde edifico donde vivía desde que llego a Konoha hace ya cinco años.

Ingreso la llave y se adentro aquel solitario apartamento.

Solitario.

Habia sido así desde siempre. Llegar, y que nadie te reciba con un cálido; _bienvenida a casa_. Podría decir que se había acostumbrado, pero no, su corazón aun deseaba recordar y escuchar mas de la voz de su madre. Ya sea para aconsejarla, regañarla, ayudarla.

Se detuvo con la puerta cerrada detrás de si, recordando que su madre solo pudo estar con ella hasta luego que cumplió seis años. Siempre trato que esos cumpleaños hubieran sido especiales, aunque solo recordaba desde que cumplió los cuatro. Meneo la cabeza lado a lado, al ver que nuevamente llegaban a su cabeza esos días tristes.

Dejo sus sandalias en la entrada y presiono el interruptor encendiendo la luz del pasillo, que daba con la sala y parte de la pequeña cocina. Cuando avanzo para dejar la caja en la mesa y sacar la rebanaba que había comprado, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver y presenciar lo siguiente:

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sumire!

Sus amigos regados en la sala, con globos guindando y lanzando confetis gritaron emocionados. Namida y Wasabi se acercaron enseguida cargando con una gran pastel de chocolate y unas cuentas velitas encendidas sobre el. Metal Lee se acerco y le coloco una collar de flores, Denki coloco un sombrero verde, e Iwabee le coloco unos grandes lentes rojos en su rostro.

Sumire aun se mantenia sorprendida y con evidente confusion en su rostro. Fue cuando enseguida empezaron a cantar una pequeña parte del _feliz cumpleaños_ que sintió su pecho oprimirse y sus orbes violetas volverse acuosos ante el tan bonito gesto de sus amigos en esa madrugada.

\- No puedo creerlo - fue lo primero que dijo, los demás sonrieron-. Chicos, yo...

\- Solo debes decir gracias, delegada - esa había sido Inojin con sus manos sobre la cabeza, aun lado Chocho asentía comiendo de su bolsa de patatas.

\- Nada de palabras cursis - le aconsejo Shikadai con una media sonrisa.

Sumire solo rió ante ello, y asintió.

\- Gracias, amigos.

Miro a cada uno de ellos, y nuevamente no podía evitar pensar que realmente no se creía merecedora de algo como aquello. Aunque todos la habían perdonado por sus pecados, ella muchas veces encerrada en su habitación pensado constantemente que hubiera sido preferible que no lo hicieran.

Por eso miro enseguida a Namida y Wasabi, quienes se miraban con complicidad. Ellas, junto a sensei, eran las únicas que sabían de su cumpleaños. Y aun así evitaba celebrarlo con ellas, por sus aun dudas sobre su vida y entorno. Aun así, no estaba molestaba y admitía que se sentía dichosa, el que hayan hecho algo como aquello que tanto había evitado hasta ese momento.

Las tres se miraron, sus compañeras castañas entendieron el agradecimiento intimo y personal que su amiga Sumire les había enviado con sus ojos, algo que solo ellas tres entenderían al estar tanto tiempo juntas como equipo. Porque Namida y Wasabi ya no quisieron seguir aceptando lo mucho que Sumire evitaba pasar ese día con sus allegados.

Sabían había tomado la mejor decisión para que Sumire siguiera creciendo y aceptándose.

\- Vamos delegada, sopla las velas - Boruto se acerco de repente colocando una mano en su hombro, y señalando el pastel que aun esperaba por ella. Sumire asintió, cerro sus ojos por un momento, y pendo detenidamente el que desear. Tan concentrada que enseguida sintió tal calidez y alegría a su alrededor envolverla, y aquello solo podía ser de sus amigos.

Así que sonrió para si misma al dar con el deseo indicado esa madrugada, con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

 _"Bendice a todos con prosperidad y amor, por favor"_

Para luego abrirlos y soplar las velas ante los aplausos de todos a su alrededor. Mitsuki y Sarada ayudaron repartir el pastel, y Sumire en medio de todos no podía dejar de sonreír constantemente y aguantar en derramar aquellas lagrimas de felicidad.

Sin duda había sido un cumpleaños que atesoraría por siempre.

...

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a la hermosa delegada! sin duda quería escribir algo en su día, espero a ustedes les haya gustado este mini one shot ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
